The Story That Never was
by markab
Summary: A reporter gets wind of some strange shit going on. Helps to read my other two stories to know what's going down.


**THE STORY THAT NEVER WAS.**

**VV**

_**IT MIGHT JUST BE A STORY...THE STAFF ROOM AT WORK IS ALWAYS FULL OF HEARSAY AND GOSSIP, ESPECIALLY WHEN THERE IS A GOOD STORY UP FOR GRABS...BUT I HEARD THAT A JOURNALIST FRIEND OF MINE WAS DOING A STORY ABOUT WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO THE COLLEGE KIDS. THING IS, NO ONE BELIEVED HER. EVEN WHEN SHE STARTED TO RANT ON AND ON ABOUT BEING FOLLOWED IN THE NIGHT AND SEEING A BLACK CAR PARK OUTSIDE OF HER PLACE AND THE MYSTERIOUS PHONE CALLS AND THE WARNING WRITTEN WITH BLOOD OVER HER MIRROR...**_

_**AS I SAID, IT COULD JUST ALL BE A STORY...BUT, WELL...I'LL LET YOU DECIDE...**_

_**-RANDY ALLEN-**_

_**VV**_

THEY APPEAR TO HAVE NO REAL PHYSICAL FORM. THAT'S WHAT THEY SAY. THE STORIES...NO...CROSS THAT OUT...THE RUMORS...YES THAT'S BETTER...SAY.

Andrea Darlington removed her specs and sighed at the computer screen. This damned story was doing her head right in.

Diet coke. That's was she needed.

She went to the kitchen and pulled a can out from the fridge.

She wished she stayed freelance now. But being freelance didn't pay the rent. She sighed again and pulled the ring on her coke and had a couple of sips.

_THEY FEED ON THOSE WHO ARE VULNERABLE...THEY LIKE FRESH YOUNG BLOOD...THAT'S WHAT THEY SAY._

Andrea shuddered, that's what that girls mother said. The one that had been hooked up to a transfusion machine in the general hospital for 3 days. She begged it not to take her daughter...but it did and now she was...gone.

But not after sending her mother around the loop and made her cut her own wrists.

/

_**"MS DARLINGTON...YOU ARE PERFECT FOR A STORY LIKE THIS...WASN'T IT YOU WHO LIKES TO HAVE WILD PARTIES AT HALLOWE'EN"**_

That's what her Editor had said to her. He called her in his office the other week and said that there was someone going around saying that something nasty was seducing the college kids.

Namely, the person going round was a excommunicated Catholic priest that talked to himself.

The one and only chance she had gone around his place (a run town appartment block in the back end of town) he had babbled on and on at her for hours about how the town was damned and that the evil was all around them.

And then he leapt over the belcony.

There was her trying her best with this story and her first port of call killed himself after a long rant about all our blood running cold.

/

The phone rang.

She went into her living room and answered it;

"Oh hi...who...wait a minute let me just go grab a pen...what's the address...thanks' for that Randy...I owe you...bye for now"

_She had scrawled down a Mrs Jennette Carter...458 Anderson Green gardens NJ._

She tore off the pad and stuffed it in her purse, then went to get her jacket and car keys.

**VV**

_**OH...OKAY...IT WAS ME WHO GAVE HER THAT LEAD...MRS CARTER...I HEARD THAT LITTLE GEM FROM SOME GIRL I USED TO DATE...HER DAUGHTER ATTENDED THE SAME COLLEGE UP IN JERSEY AS MRS CARTERS. **_

_**APPARENTLY THE CARTER GIRL HAD DIED IN A HORRIBLE WAY. AND THEN THERE WAS ALL THAT SHIT WITH THE PRIEST AND THAT EVEN AFTER DEATH HER SOUL WAS BLIGHTED..**_

_**ANYWAY...ANDREA WENT TO SEE HER...THAT'S WHEN IT ALL GOT ABIT WEIRD.**_

_**VV**_

Andrea cruised the car up the tree lined street then saw the house she was looking for...pen in mouth, she had one hand on the steerwheel and the other hand scrabbling along the passenger seat for the piece of paper with the address scribbled on it.

456...457...there 458.

She parked the car up on the curb and grabbing her purse. She locked up the vehicle and hurried up the walk and up the porch steps to the front door. 458 read the number downward and diagonal.

Mrs Carter, a woman in her forties and looked like she had been drinking was soon opening the door and staring out at her. Bags under the eyes. hair hanging lank and a bad attitude.

"WHAT? IF YOU ARE GONNA BE SELLING ME SOMETHING..."

Andrea held up her card, "Hi...I'm Andrea Darlington...from the journal...I'm looking into a story that involves Father James. You know him...", she trailed off.

Mrs Carter considered it then lit up a cigarette.

"THEY will be watching us"

And then she pulled her into the house.

_She was going on and on about this guy she had meet at a club. _

**who was he?**

_I asked her what his name was...and she could never remember_

**You were ok with your daughter seeing a guy she didn't know the name of?**

_She DID know...but it was one of those names your can never remember..."_

**Sounds to me that your daughter didn't really know this guy at all...**

_She was besotted with him...she went on and on and on about him all the time...this guy..._

**The guy she didn't know the name of...**

_SHE DID! I JUST SAID, DIDN'T I...? DID I?_

**Mrs Carter...there is an awful lot of wine bottles around this room...have you been drinking?**

_Are you somekind of social worker? Is this what you lot do now...tricking me to see if I have a drink problem..._

**Mrs Carter...when I arrived, you said...THEY will be watching us...**

_Yes_

**Who?**

_Haha...NOW I KNOW you are trying to trick me...THEY'VE sent you haven't they?_

**No one has sent me...I am a journalist...a reporter...I am doing a story about Father James, remember...**

_HE knew what was going on...HE knew_

**Mrs Carter?...Mrs Carter...?**

Seeing that Mrs Carter was now slumped on the sofa with a bottle of gin in her grasp, Andrea decided to have a look around the house.

The blinds were drawn all over the ground floor. There was a dark gloomy moody feel to the property. And there was washing hanging along the hall that stunk of damp.

Up the stairs she came to the first bedroom. Mrs Carters. It was a tangled mess of an unmade bed and a tangle of dirty washing strewn all over the place. The shutters were closed.

Andrea went across the hall and came to another bedroom. The room had been stripped bare. No carpet no blinds no furnishings.

_It was like it was stripped and... cleansed._

VV

She let herself out and strode down the walk to the car. And all of a sudden there was this wind all around her. The trees bend and the bushes russle and her hair is blowing across her face. Just around her. The folks standing across the street were uneffected by the gale.

She shuddered. And fumbled for her car key. Then she noticed the car parked across the street. It was black and it was big and it looked like that it had been put through the wash a few times.

The windows were dark, or were they just tinted?

And then it drove up the street and turned the corner. And then it was gone.

_**THEY WILL BE WATCHING US**_

That thought went through her mind as she jumped in her car and fired up the engine. Putting her foot down on the gas, she took off up the street in the opposite direction.

VV

_**WELL...THAT'S THE FIRST BIT...THAT'S WHERE ALL THIS SHIT WAS SUPPOSED OF STARTED...THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME SHE SAID ABOUT SEEING THAT CAR...AND THINGS GOT EVEN STRANGER...EVEN DARKER FOR HER...WANT TO KNOW ANYMORE?**_

_**-RANDY ALLEN-**_

_**:)**_


End file.
